She's Got A Boyfriend Anyway
by Thatmusicalauthor
Summary: I would tell you that I have a great life with a hot girlfriend and a cool car and fantastic friends but I'd be lying. My life wasn't at all great. Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm 17 years old and I am a fuck buddy with my friend of 17 years, Annabeth Chase. Inspired By: Sex by The 1975. Rated T because I'm paranoid/ Characters are OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I made a dream cast especially for** ** _this_** **story. Not the original PJO books. This is just to give you a better image of the characters in my story but you don't have to follow this cast. You can make your own if you want.**

 **Cast:**

 **Percy Jackson: Thomas Law (When he was in the movie: The World's End. Specifically in that particular movie. Look it up.)**

 **Annabeth Chase: Ashley Benson**

 **Nico Di Angelo: Skandar Keyes**

 **Thalia Grace: Kaya Scodelario**

 **Jason Grace: Alexander Ludwig**

 **Piper Mclean: Kelsey Chow**

 **Leo Valdez: Jake T. Austin**

 **Luke Castellan: Jake Abel**

 **Calypso Ogygia: Chloe Grace Moretz**

 **That's the main cast. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters**

 **Warning: This story contains mentions of sexual activity (No Lemons) and excessive cursing/Tell me if I should change it to M**

Chapter 1

I would tell you that I have a great life with a hot girlfriend and a cool car and fantastic friends but I'd be lying. My life wasn't at all great.

Well, to start it all off. Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm 17 years old and I am a fuck buddy with my friend of 17 years, Annabeth Chase.

It started in sophomore year, when we started talking again. We were best friends in elementary but in middle school, we drifted apart. I understood though. No one in middle school wanted to be friends with me. I was scrawny and pimples invaded my whole face. It didn't help that I have Dyslexia and ADHD, which made me even weirder. Puberty didn't hit until the summer before freshman year. I am now 5 foot 10 and I even have a little stubble on my jawline.

Anyways, sophomore year. When it all started.

December 8th, 2012:

It wasn't exactly a great Tuesday morning for me. I had so far been pushed down, tripped, and laughed at. And that wasn't all done by a bully, gods no. I would never let a bully lay a hand on me. It was all done by my best friend, Nico. We always play around with each other like that. I was used to all the things he does to me but today, I really wasn't feeling it. Why, you ask?

An old friend of mine, by the name of Annabeth Chase, who hasn't talked to me in _years_ , talked to me. She told me to meet up with her afterschool. It boggled my mind all day. What did she want to talk about? It was currently lunch time. Nico and I sat in our usual spot. The table by the trash cans. Nico stuffed five chips in his mouth and chewed on them, a bunch of crunching sounds were heard with every chew. "So," Nico started off with a mouth full of Doritos. "Yeah?" I absentmindedly said. I fumbled around for my bottle of water as I kept staring at the popular table.

Annabeth Chase sat at that table. She sat with all her friends. Thalia Grace sat on her right and Luke Castellan sat on her left. Leo Valdez sat on the other side of Luke and Calypso Ogygia sat next to him. Piper Mclean sat next to Calypso and Jason Grace sat in between Piper and Thalia, completing the whole circular table. **(A/N: Sorry if that's confusing.)**

"Perce." Nico jabbed my ribs with his elbow and tried to gain my attention again. I tore my eyes away from the blond beauty and turned to Nico. Clearing my throat, I said, "Um, sorry. What did you say?" Nico took a swig of water. "I said, what has been on your mind all day?" I waved my hand and shook my head. "There isn't anything on my mind. I'm just tired." I picked up my chicken sandwich and took a big bite out of it. Nico scoffed. "Tired?" He doubted. I nodded anyway. "Yes, Nico. Tired." I said with a mouth full of chicken and bread. Nico dismissed it and continued eating lunch.

Once in a while, I would glance at Annabeth. Sometimes I caught her staring back at me, which confused the shit out of me even more. At the end of lunch, Nico and I went our separate ways. He had Chemistry and I had History, with Annabeth I may add. Walking into the classroom, I went to my assigned seat. Since my last name starts with a J, I was in the middle row, out of 3 rows. I sat in between Katie Gardener and Ethan Nakamura. Our teacher, Mr. Hughes, called out roll. Annabeth sat in the front row. She sat on the far right of me, next to Charles Beckendorf. Throughout the whole period, I couldn't pay attention. Well, to be honest, I never pay attention in class but that's beside the point.

Annabeth kept looking back at me. I met her eyes most of the time but all she would do was smirk and turn back to Mr. Hughes. The bell rang and I couldn't have been happier. I grabbed my journal, which held everything I needed for school. It had a built in pouch for pencils and had 200 pages. It wasn't that big too so I could fit it in my black trench coat pocket.

I passed Annabeth's desk. She bit her lip and stared at me with hunger in her eyes. I don't know what kind of hunger but I really didn't want to know. Maybe she didn't get full with the food from lunch. Yeah… maybe.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Math test, projects, homework, upcoming dances. All wasn't important to me though. After my last class, English, I headed over to my locker (Annabeth told me to wait by my locker). I leaned against the lockers and stuffed my hands in my pockets. Soon, the whole school left and the hallways were now empty. I had a feeling Annabeth wasn't even here. I sighed and looked at my phone to check the time. School had ended 20 minutes ago. I paced back and forth, waiting for Annabeth.

She showed up 5 minutes later. She smirked as she walked over to me with her hands stuffed in her white jackets pockets. I gulped and bit my lip. She stopped in front of me and smiled up at me. "Hey, Percy. Nice to see you again." Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as she hugged me. I slowly hugged her back. It felt good to hold her in my arms. Oh no… My old crush on her is coming back.

I had a crush on Annabeth during elementary school. In middle school, it went away because I didn't see her as often as I did back then. Now that she's back, I have a feeling those feelings are going to come back. She pulled back, much to my dismay, and stuffed her hands back into her pockets. I cleared my throat and straightened out my coat. "So, w-what did you want to meet here for?" I mentally cursed at myself for stuttering. She smiled and motioned for me to follow her. We walked in sync to… wherever we were going. "Well, to start it off, I missed you." I grinned and let her continue. "And I really wanted us to be friends again." I stopped walking. She stopped when she realized I wasn't next to her. She looked back at me and came over to me. "You want to be friends again?" I asked. She nodded. This sounded weird to me. A _popular_ student wanted to be friends with _me_? Maybe she really did just miss me, the positive voice in my head said.

"So, what do you say?" She asked hopefully. I didn't hesitate. "Sure." I nodded. She smiled widely and threw her arms around my neck in a hug. "Thank you Percy. And don't worry. You won't regret it one bit."

Lies

…

Turns out that 'hunger' in her eyes that I saw the day we became friends again, was lust. She wanted to have sex with me. Not be friends. Although she said we could still be friends so I guess that's good. I still remember when she first led me on.

"But you have a boyfriend." I had said. "This will be our little secret." She had said. We had done 'it' at the back of school right before lunch. That became the regular place for us to meet for our little affairs. Every day, for the last 2 years, Annabeth and I have been meeting there, not including weekends and summer. Over the weekends, we never talked. Over summer, she would call me nonstop to come over to her house.

She even made rules.

Rule #1: Don't mention our affair to anyone

Rule #2: Always meet in the back of the school before lunch

Rule #3: We are NOT a couple

Those were Annabeth's golden rules. She made sure I always remembered rule #3. "We're not a couple." She would say every time.

Over time, my little crush on her became insane. I found myself daydreaming about her and I having a normal relationship and holding hands and going out on dates. Going to the movies, celebrating dating anniversaries, and staying in on rainy days to cuddle in the covers. But no. I couldn't have that. She didn't want a relationship. All she wanted was sex.

Besides. I can't have a relationship with her.

She's got a boyfriend anyway.

 **How did you like it? Sorry this was short. This was only the introduction. Next chapter will be longer though. Oh and I have an announcement. I'm changing my name to Thatmusicalauthor. So, yeah, that's just a heads up.**

 **Tell me your opinion about the story. I really appreciate it. It helps me. And don't worry, I am not giving up on any of my stories. I don't plan on being like that. I just have huge writer's block for those stories but I am NOT giving up on them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Bye!**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters**

 **Warning: This story contains mentions of sexual activity (no lemons) and excessive cursing**

Chapter 2

Annabeth and I were good at keeping our affair a secret.

She and I had science before lunch. We weren't in the same class, we just had science at the same time. We always walked to the back of school together. Sometimes her boyfriend would meet her at her class so we would have to meet each other over there.

Nico would always wonder why I was always late to lunch but I always gave him the same excuse.

"I needed to go to the restroom."

…

Turns out we weren't the only ones who liked to use the back of the school for something. Kids liked to smoke back there. Surprisingly, there was no security cameras back there so literally anything could happen back there. The next time we met up, had to be in my van. Afterschool.

…

Present Day/December 4th, 2014:

"So…" Annabeth said as she put on her jeans. I buckled my pants and went to the driver's seat. "Yeah?" I asked as I sat down shirtless. Annabeth was wearing my shirt. I started the car. "Hold on…" She told me as struggled to put on her high tops. I drove away from the abandoned parking lot I had parked in. Once in a while, I would glance back at her. I loved the way she made my oversized shirt work. I cleared my throat and told myself to stop staring. She finished getting dressed and came to the passenger seat.

"Okay…" She got herself situated and put on her seatbelt. "Hey, the gang is going bowling afterschool tomorrow, and I was wondering if you were going." I grabbed my shades that rested on the dashboard and put them on. Annabeth crossed her arms and rested her head on the window. "Sorry. I got plans with Luke. Anyway, do you want to make your van a regular or do you just want to stick to the back of school?" I stared at her from a second. Wow, how does she turn every conversation we have into questions about our affairs? I scoffed quietly and pulled into her driveway (We weren't that far from her house). "So?" She pressed on. I stared out the window and didn't look at her. "It's up to you." I said in a bored voice. She smiled widely and opened the door. She gave me a peck on the cheek before headed out and to her house.

She makes it really hard to not believe we're not a couple. She kisses my cheek and calls me babe. She even holds my hand sometimes. It's all done in secrecy so no one actually knows how she _really_ is around me. "Bye." I muttered as I pulled out of the house.

…

Friday was uneventful. The only thing that happened was that some kid in our school got suspended for telling off the principle when he gave him detention for running in the halls. I think the kids name was Octavian or something… The kids that were smoking in the back of the school yesterday, weren't there today, thankfully. So Annabeth and I did our thing back there instead of afterschool in my van. The gang and I, not including Annabeth and her boyfriend, went bowling afterschool.

"TURKEY HERE I COME!" Nico yelled out as he hit his second strike. I shook my head as the rest of the gang laughed at his childish yelling. "Your luck is bound to run out Nicky." Thalia commented while smiling wide at him. He went in for another bowl and… "Aww come on!" Thalia and the others laughed. He didn't make a strike. Actually, he didn't make anything. "Gutter!" Leo yelled out. Nico's shoulders slumped as he walked back to us. He plumped himself next to Thalia and leaned his head against his shoulder. She patted his head and kissed his cheek. Nico immediately brightened up. (Did I mentioned they were dating?)

"Perce, it's your turn." Jason stated. I nodded and removed my trench coat to go bowl. Rolling my sleeves up, I picked up my bowling ball and got in position. I held the ball up to my nose and took deep breaths. I remember when my dad taught me how to bowl. He and I were one of the best bowlers at this bowling alley. When he died two years ago from cancer, I stopped playing. It hurt too much to bowl, it always reminded me of my dad. I still remember what we called each other. Downhill Infinity. We played in bowling tournaments and everything. We won a lot of them, making us champions. When we walked in earlier, I saw our plaque resting by the water fountains. Before my dad died, he gave me this necklace to remember him by. It was just a metal infinity sign tied on a black string. I never took it off. I kissed the necklace for good luck and threw the bowling ball. Everything went in slow motion. The ball tumbled at first but then started rolling in a straight line and then…

 _Strike!_

I threw my hands up in celebration. "YES!" I yelled out. Jason groaned along with Nico. I passed their score. I laughed and went again. Another strike! I cheered and pumped my arms the way back to my seat. Leo got up for his turn. He grabbed the bowling ball in one hand and pointed at Calypso with his other hand. "This one's for you." Calypso just rolled her eyes and told him to, "Just go play with your ball." She waved him away as everyone but Leo laughed hysterically. I had just controlled my laughing when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and smiled widely. "Annabeth, I tho- Oh." Her eyes were red, like she was crying. I stood up and softly grabbed her forearms. "Hey, what's wrong?" She shook her head and gave me a quick hug. She sniffed and said, "Nothing. I'm fine." I tried to find out what was wrong but she kept shaking her head and looking away from me. She affectionately scratched my hip. "It's nothing, babe. I said I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly, although it was fake, and went over to the rest of the guys to let them know she was here.

"Hey!" They all said.

What was wrong with her? And where was her boyfriend? She smiled at them but I could tell it was still fake. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed. She came back and sat down with me, away from everyone. Leo had made a strike, which gave him the advantage to gloat to Calypso. Annabeth was quiet the whole time. I would glance at her once in a while. Sometimes I would catch her staring off into space.

I won the game. Thalia came in second, surprisingly. Then Jason. Then Nico. Then Leo. Then Piper. Then Calypso came in last place. She wasn't so happy about that.

"So where are we off to now?" Leo asked as we exited the bowling place.

The rest of the gang talked about where we were heading off to, while I stared at Annabeth. She had her arms crossed as she walked and she kept looking away from everyone. "Okay, Pizza Hut it is!" Jason announced. Annabeth grinned sadly to herself, like she was thinking of something. "Calypso and I are going in my car!" Leo said. He grabbed her hand before she could protest and dragged her to his car. "I'll take Piper!" Jason yelled as they ran to his car. "And I'll take Thalia." And off they went. I turned to Annabeth who still wasn't paying attention. "Shall we get going?" She slowly nodded and walked off.

The ride in my van was silent. I glanced at Annabeth. She still had her arms crossed and she was staring out the window. I gripped the steering wheel a little harder as I decided to take a chance. "So…" I said. She didn't seem to hear me. "So…" I said a little louder. Still nothing. I stopped at a red light and turned to her. "Annabeth?" It tried. Nope. "Annabeth?" I tried one more time. She didn't budge. I touched her shoulder. She jumped and gasped. "Whoa." I said. "What's wrong?" She looked on guard as if someone was to hurt her. She gulped and recovered from her shock. "S-Sorry. You just scared for second." She muttered. I tried to meet her eyes but she kept looking away.

 _Honk!_

This time both of us jumped. The light had turned green. I secured myself back into my seat before driving off. I thought over the whole situation. Why did she suddenly ditch her boyfriend to come see us? If you actually _knew_ Annabeth, you would know that she _always_ puts her boyfriend before her friends and I. And why did she come late? If she was going to come in the first place, why didn't she come on time? Or maybe… Her boyfriend didn't come with her… and she was crying when she came in… maybe she wasn't coming to see us. Maybe she was coming to get away from something. And I have a feeling that something is her boyfriend.

I gritted my teeth and gripped my hand tighter on the steering wheel. He better not have done something to her. Cause if he did… let's just say he wouldn't know what's coming. "Geez… What did the steering wheel ever do to you?" Annabeth quietly joked. I smiled despite my anger. I took another chance and attempted to strike up a conversation with her. "Hey, why did you decide to come anyway? I thought you had plans?" She was silent for a moment. I had a mini panic attack. Had I said the wrong thing? Then, she finally said something. "They got canceled last minute." She said. I could tell she was lying. She was a great liar to anyone else but she can't lie to me. I decided not to continue on the subject anymore. "Okay." I finalized while pulling into the Pizza Hut parking lot.

…

Annabeth didn't speak much. She would say the occasional "Can you pass this?" and "Thank you." But that was it. Once she finished eating, she sat in silence with her hands in her lap. She looked off into the distance (Or as far as she could inside Pizza hut). Once in a while, I would squeeze her hand under the table. She would grin softy at me. I almost got caught holding her hand by Thalia, who was sitting on the other side of Annabeth. Thankfully, she didn't see.

Now here we were, back in my van and headed over to Annabeth's to drop her off. We rode in silence. On the inside, the curiosity was killing me. I felt the urge to ask her what was wrong every two seconds. The only holding me back was the fact that I knew Annabeth didn't like talking about her problems. I parked in front of Annabeth's house when we arrived and unbuckled my seatbelt. "What are you doing?" She asked while opening the car door. I opened my car door and simply said, "I'm going to walk you to your door."

I got out of the car and waited for her to meet up with me. We both walked silently to her front door. She stopped and turned to me when she got to the door. "Thanks for the ride, Percy." I rubbed the back of my neck and waved it off. "It was no problem." I went in for a hug but she flinched and back away. I frowned. "What?" She widened her eyes and immediately hugged me. She tried to act as if she didn't flinch. What was going on?

I hugged her back. I kissed the top of her head. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded and pulled away. She swallowed and grinned. "I-I'll see you later Percy." She gave me a little wave, unlocked her door, and walked inside. She shut the door, leaving me standing there, wondering what the hell was wrong.

…

Next morning was like any other morning. I ignored my mom and step dad as they had their morning fight and ate my breakfast in silence. "I'm going now." I mumbled to no one in particular and left the house.

School was boring, as usual. Lunch was like any other time. I meet Annabeth at the back of the school, we do our thing, come back to lunch, and ignore each other like any other day. The weird thing was, Annabeth was acting completely different from last night. She actually engaged in our conversations, she talked, and she looked genuinely happy. Luke looked smug about something the whole time and it really bothered me. Well, Luke already bothered me but this time was different. I couldn't put my finger on it though. "Oh come on! You know you like me, you just don't want to admit it for the sake of other ladies after me." Leo said to Calypso. She laughed at him. "Sure." She said sarcastically.

Jason and Piper talked about gods know what and Thalia and Nico were looking into each other's eyes. In which my opinion was extremely creepy. Luke put his arm around Annabeth's waist and pulled her close to him. He started kissing and sucking her neck. She looked uncomfortable. I looked at them two with a sad look on my face. Annabeth noticed and softly pushed Luke away from her. He scowled at her and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and this time when he kissed her neck, she didn't protest.

As soon as the bell rang, I shot straight up and left the table. As I dumped my tray, Luke held onto Annabeth's hand and led her out of the cafeteria. She looked at me apologetically. I shook my head and headed out myself. I made my way over to my locker, which was in the direction of Luke and Annabeth. I opened my locker and searched for the notebook I needed for English. "Where the hell are you?" I whispered as I moved stuff around to find the notebook. "Aha!" I found it. Unfortunately, the bell had rang. I cursed and shut my locker. On the way to English, I heard whispering. I had to make a decision. Follow the whispering or go to class.

Oh what the hell. I'm already late. I decided to follow the whispers. I creeped around the corner and saw two very familiar people. Annabeth and Luke. He had her against the wall. He pinned her forearms on either side of her. She struggled to get out of his grip. "What did I tell you?" He said quietly. She grunted and tried to pull her arms out of his hands. "Let me go Luke." He held onto her tighter. "What did I tell you?" He said a lot more strictly. She glared at him. "To not resist." He nodded. "Good girl. Now are you going to do that again?" He asked. She didn't say anything. He squeezed her arms so hard they turned white. "Are you going to resist me again?" He demanded. She shook her head. "I can't hear you." He said. "No." She grumbled. "No what?" He asked. Once again she didn't say anything and once again he tightened his grip. "No what?"

"No sir." She said in a defeated voice. "No sir." She repeated quietly. He let her go. She rubbed her arms. "Good." He kissed her forcefully. He pulled away and waved her off. "Get to class." He walked off in the opposite direction. Annabeth sat down on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest. She started sobbing. I really wanted to go comfort her. Really badly. And then I also wanted to kill Luke for hurting. But I had a feeling she wouldn't like that I was eavesdropping. I ended up walking away and to class.

Now I know why she was so sad yesterday. I clenched my fists. He was _abusing_ her.

 **I know this chapter isn't the best and I'm sorry about that but next chapter with be better. Thanks for reading.**

 **R &R**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters**

 **Warning: This story contains mentions of sexual activity (no lemons) and excessive cursing**

Chapter 3

It had been a week since I saw Luke abusing Annabeth. It was hard to pretend that I didn't know what was happening between them two but I managed.

Every time I saw Luke do so much as _look_ at her, it would make my blood boil.

It was currently December 19, the last day of school before Christmas break. The rest of us and I planned a trip to Montauk for Christmas.

I know usually, you spend time with your family on Christmas but we were all pretty much orphans.

First, there's me, the one with the always-fighting-and-never-paying-attention-to-me kind of parents. Then there's Annabeth with the strict parents. Then Leo with an abusive aunt. Then Jason and Thalia with the rude stepmom and strict dad. Then Piper with her never around dad. And Luke with his institutionalized mom. And finally Nico and his parents that never break attention from each other to take care of their own son. Well step son for his step mom, Persephone.

Anyway, we were all very glad and stoked for the trip to Montauk. I even had a cabin up there. We'd gotten it before my dad had died.

"We're definitely taking my van. I'm just throwing it out there." I said, walking out of the school with everyone. Annabeth was speaking quietly with Luke whilst we had this preparation talk.

"Yeah, and I'm bringing the alcohol." Leo whispered loudly to us. Jason smirked.

"This break should be fun." He commented. We all agreed.

"I promise." I overheard Annabeth whisper to Luke from next to me. Luke tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"You better keep it. If not, then let's just say you won't be able to feel anything for weeks." He threatened. I clenched my jaw and continued to ignore them.

"Alright guys, remember. We all meet up at Percy's house on Monday. Get it? Got it? Good." We all went our separate ways. Nico came with me because he couldn't get a ride from Jason and Thalia. Something about having to do many errands for their stepmom.

Nico patted the side of my van and smirked.

"We're going to put you to go use in a couple days." He said to the car. I laughed and opened the door. I couldn't help but make sure that Annabeth made it to Luke's car safely. She and Luke were barely getting into it. I climbed into the van along with Nico.

"Hey, what's up with you and Luke?" Nico asked as I started up the car.

"What do you mean?" I drove out of the parking lot.

Nico put his arm along the arm rest of the chair.

"Well, for instance, you've been looking at him with pure hate for the last week. Wanna explain that?" I couldn't bring myself to saying it. I didn't know why I couldn't just say those simple 4 words.

 _Luke is abusing Annabeth._

I sighed through my nose.

"It's nothing." I tried to convince. Nico laughed humorlessly.

"Oh really? Perce, you can't call hate, _nothing_. It's really hard to fake hate." I tried to tell him but every time I would open my mouth, nothing would come out.

"I said it's nothing, Nico." I tried again. Nico rolled his eyes but dropped the subject.

…

Next morning, I got an unexpected call from Annabeth saying that she wanted to hang out.

I had to clarify with her if hanging out meant _hanging out_ or _hooking up_ by asking the following question:

"Do I need to bring the condoms?"

I could practically _feel_ the blush on her cheeks. Not to mention that my face was as well burning up.

"Uh, no. Just come meet me at my house." She had told me.

Now, here I was. In front of Annabeth's house, standing at her front door looking like a complete dork.

I'll admit it. When it comes to _talking_ to Annabeth, I'm a complete klutz. I rang the doorbell and did my best to at least _look_ cool. I put on my sunglasses to complete my outfit of a long sleeved grey shirt and black skinny jeans. She opened the door and my breath hitched a bit.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Sure, all she was wearing was a simple white jacket and some white skinny jeans but she still looked gorgeous.

"Hey Percy." She walked out, holding onto the doorknob on the way to close the door. She locked the door and turned around to me. Surprisingly, she gave me a hug. I didn't hesitate to give her one back.

She pulled away.

"Okay, so where to first?" I gave her a confused look.

"Um, _you_ invited _me_." I pointed out. She pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Alright, then let's go get some breakfast." She waltzed past me and to my van.

Throughout the whole drive, I was still wondering what point was on inviting me. Like I'd said before, we never engage contact on weekends. Like ever.

"Just around." She directed.

We walked into the small 50's themed restaurant Annabeth had recommended and took our seat in the back of the place.

I fiddled with my fingers as we awkwardly waited for the waiter to come.

Annabeth tapped her fingers on the table and bit her bottom lip. I decided to man up and strike up a conversation.

"So…" I started off. She averted her eyes to me from the table.

"Yeah?" I gulped and clamped my sweaty hands together.

"Uh, t-tell me about yourself." Alright… I guess that question was _exceptional_.

Annabeth shrugged.

"What is it you want to know?" She asked. There were lots of things I wanted to know about her.

As of now, all I knew was that she was good at sex. And that really wasn't something you'd want to tell someone who wanted to know more about who Annabeth really was.

"I guess we could start off with your back story." I suggested. She looked reluctant at first before bringing her forearms together and sitting up straighter. She took a deep breath.

"July 12, 1997. That's when I was born." She began. Then I realized that was all she was going to say. I spoke up.

"August 18, 1997." I responded. She nodded and then continued.

"My favorite color is green." She looked me straight in the eyes when she said this, like she was telling me a secret message with eyes.

"Mines blue." I said, ignoring her 'secret message'.

"My favorite animal is owl."

"Mines a horse. Pegasus to be exact." She frowned.

"Pegasi don't exist." She commented. I snorted.

"That's what you think." I retorted. She smirked.

"Jeez, you got some sass, Persassy." She laughed at the name. I grimaced with wry amusement.

"Really? Persassy?" She just laughed. I laughed a little and rolled my eyes playfully. As we waited, we began having random conversations. I found it easier to talk to her as time went on.

"Hi there, I'm Don, your waiter for today. What would you like to drink?" The waiter, Don, asked. Annabeth grinned at him.

"I'll have some orange juice." She ordered. I really wasn't thirsty but I ordered anyway.

"I'll just take some water." I said sheepishly. Don nodded and handed out some menus.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." And off her went.

Thankfully, the breakfast went well. We spent the rest of the morning at the mall. I followed Annabeth around while she shopped. When it was my turn to get clothes, she helped me out with some things.

"Here, try this on." She handed me a pair of black wrinkly jeans. I guess wrinkly jeans were a style because I saw a stack of them on the way to the dressing room. I came out and showed Annabeth.

She grinned.

"Nice." I rubbed my hands.

"You think so?" I asked shyly. She nodded and came up to me.

"Yes, I really think so but," She pulled up my zipper for me.

"Make sure you put your fly up when you put on some pants okay?" Her hand lingered on the zipper for a second. Her face was about a couple inches away from mine and I could feel her breath on my lips. She eyed my lips for a second before swallowing and backing up.

"So, is that it?" She licked her lips and tucked a loose piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied quietly.

Once I had changed back into my clothes, I went back over to her.

"Ready?" I questioned. She meekly nodded and fumbled to pick up her shopping bags. I placed my hand on hers. Her breathing became unsteady. I left my hand on hers for a second before grabbing the bag it was holding.

"Let me give you a hand." I offered.

We decided to go to the food court for some smoothies. The awkward tension didn't seem to go away until a French fry hit my eye.

"Ow." My eye struggled to stay open with salt in it. Annabeth laughed at me. I rubbed my eye and stared at her with menacing look. Well, as menacing as one eye could get. I didn't hesitate to pick up a fry and throw it at her. I laughed loudly as it landed on top of her hair. The smile was wiped right off her face.

She took the straw out of her smoothie while muttering, "Oh really? Want to play that game, huh? How about that?"

She flicked her straw towards me and strawberry smoothie flew into my other eye.

"Gods dammit!" I cursed, my hand shot towards my other eye. Now, I was basically blind. I attempted to open my eyes but they would just start to well up, blinding my vision. I finally got them to open.

"Really? Blinding me is how you play this game?" Annabeth laughed harder. I sucked in my bottom lip and flicked some smoothie at her. She gasped.

A large mischievous smile came upon her face as she uncapped her smoothie and picked up the full cup. I held out my hands in a blocking gesture.

"No. You wouldn't." She got ready to throw the smoothie at me. I braced for impact. But it never came.

"Annabeth?" A voice called out. All happiness left Annabeth's face and was replaced with fear.

"Luke…" She squeaked. He looked at me with his sunglasses (Really? Sunglasses inside?). I couldn't tell if he was glaring at me, but I'm pretty sure he was. Luke picked the fry out of her hair and grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." He grumbled. He dragged her away before I said anything. I watched them from where I sat. I could tell he was yelling at her. She tried to say something but he grabbed her arms tightly. I could tell he was hurting her because she winced.

That's when I decided to intervene.

I jogged to where they were.

"I told you not to talk to him! You even promised!" He spat.

"Hey, Annabeth. Can we go now? My step-dad wanted me home by now." It was good excuse. Even Luke knew how my step-dad Gabe was. Luke loosened his grip on her. I grabbed her arm, a lot less aggressive than Luke, and gently pulled her away from him. His eyes never left her. From the way his scar was twitching and how his face was red from anger, I could tell he was not happy to see us together.

She and I walked away without another word. I could feel Luke's eyes burning into the back of my head.

…

Annabeth rubbed her upper lip and rested her elbow on the doors armrest as she stared out the window. I glanced at her every second or so just to check up on her. I broke the silence.

"How long has he been abusing you?" Yeah, sure, maybe that was a bit too sudden to ask but I needed to know. Annabeth took a while to answer.

"A couple weeks."

"Since the day we all went bowling?" She nodded slightly and shut her eyes as if the memory was too painful to remember.

"Percy, just promise me something." She leaned her head against her hand.

"Anything." She rubbed her forehead,

"Just don't tell anyone. I can't have people knowing about this."

"You know I can't promise that." I confessed. She pursed her lips.

"Can you promise not to talk about it unless someone brings it up at least?"

Now that was something I could promise.

…

At first, I thought the trip to Montauk would've been fun.

I mean, two weeks away from all our problems and spending those two weeks with friends seems like the ideal vacation. But that wasn't what I got.

I got stuck with 3 couples who really loved each other and a love-struck Leo. On the bright side, I wasn't sitting alone in the front. Calypso sat in the passenger seat. All three couples sat on the cold hard floor of the van, all in their own little world. I didn't mind seeing Jason, Piper, Thalia and Nico being lovey-dovey but I did mind seeing Annabeth and Luke. I could tell by the way Annabeth looked at Luke that she still cared about him.

I stopped at a gas station and asked everyone if they wanted something from the store. Various answers were thrown at me and I barely caught them all. I laughed.

"I'll be back. Leo, you put the gas." I ordered while getting out of my van.

Someone came with me. Sadly, it wasn't Annabeth. She hadn't talked to me since we'd gone against Luke's rules. Instead Calypso came with me.

"Hey." I grinned at her. She blushed and squeaked out a greeting. Calypso and I never really spoke to one another. She was usually being bombarded by Leo.

I grabbed different bags of chip, the flavors ranging from barbeque to lime. Calypso got some drinks for all of us and we met up at the front counter. The man at the register raised an eyebrow as he scanned the barcode for each item.

"Seems like a lot of snacks for just you two." He commented. Just then, Leo popped into the store.

"You guys almost done? We have to get over to Montauk before sundown." I smirked at the man when he noticed the van. The door was open, showing off the rest of the teenagers. He didn't speak no further and handed us our stuff back in a plastic bag.

Calypso handed out the snacks and drinks as I began to drive off.

The rest of the drive, everyone had separate conversations. Luke and Annabeth talked and ate their chips. Thalia and Nico rested with empty chip bags in hand. And Leo talked with Piper and Jason about how my car really needed a tune up.

"Hey look." Calypso pointed to a sign labeled in big black letters, " _Montauk_."

"Finally! My eyes are hurting from staring at the cars and road for 2 hours." I complained. Calypso giggled. I glanced at her and grinned. In the rear view mirror, I saw Leo looking between us warily. Geez, it was just a joke.

It's not like I was flirting or something.

I continued driving down the familiar road, not even bothering to think much of the way Annabeth was glaring at Calypso.

…

The cabin was just as old as I remembered.

The wood used to be a nice light brown color with a darker brown roof but over the years, it all molded.

The once light brown wood was now dark brown and the roof was pretty much black.

I loved it.

I patted one of the six wood planks that held up the small roof over the porch and look a long sniff of the seawater air. Ocean waves shushed in the background as they overlapped each other.

My friends and Luke passed by me, walking into the cabin and hauling in their suitcases. I stayed on the porch for a little while and stared off into the sea. Annabeth was the last to go in. She was dragging in two suitcases. Hers and Luke's. She struggled to get it up the little staircase that led to the porch. I stepped down and grabbed Luke's suitcase.

"Why do I always seem to be helping you carry things?" I joked. Annabeth gave me a weak smile and mumbled a, "Thanks."

I carelessly threw Luke's suitcase inside by the door. Annabeth gasped and smiled when she came in behind me. I winked at her and grinned.

"Hey, Perce? Where do Jason and I put the cooler?" I pointed to the kitchen.

"In the kitchen, as always." I directed. Luke plopped himself onto the couch. He replaced the remote on the coffee table with his feet and turned on the TV. Jason and Leo started to put the beer into the refrigerator. Piper, Thalia, Calypso and Annabeth went to their room. Nico went to the bathroom since he drank two bottles of water on the way over here.

The inside of the cabin was similar to the outside. Well, the colors that is.

The walls had this distinct design. Dark wooden planks were placed in a pattern that made it look like the outside construction had come inside. Every couple of square yards, a dark plank was placed. Then across the couple square yards would be a diagonally placed plank. Each triangle of the couple square yard would be slightly less dark brown. The floor was, you guessed it, dark brown wood.

Anyway, when you entered, if you went straight, you would hit the couch Luke was sitting on. Basically, the living room and the kitchen were in the same room. The only thing separating the two was a counter. We had two rooms. One for me and one for my parents.

But since it was my friends and Luke were here instead of my parents, the girls got their room and the guys and I got mine. I grabbed my suit case and went to claim the bed in my room.

After we all got situated in our separate rooms, they decided to go to the beach.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Nico persuaded. I groaned into my pillow.

"Dude, I drove for like 3 hours. Can I please rest?" Nico sighed and turned to Leo and Jason, who were waiting by the door.

"He doesn't want to go guys."

They all ended up leaving without me. I yawned and got up from my bed to get something to drink.

I went on Twitter as I walked out of my room.

 _OctavianTheWorldDominator was in Rome for Christmas_

I rolled my eyes and shut off my phone. I went to put it in my back pocket but it ended up on the floor with a large _Thwack!_

Just then, the girl's bedroom door opened. I bent down to pick it up but so did one of the girls.

Our hands touched.

It was Annabeth.

"A-Annabeth. I thought you went to the beach with everyone else." She removed her hand and shook her head.

"I was too tired." She explained. I picked up my phone and we both just stood there awkwardly.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"So… what do you want to do?" I asked. Annabeth suddenly smirked and pulled on my shirt.

She led me into my bedroom and locked the door when it closed behind her. She kissed me. I can't say every time she kisses me that I don't feel any connection but I do. I really do. I feel like my heart bursts and my brain turns to mush. She pulled off my shirt and started kissing my neck.

"Woah… A-Annabeth. Wait… They could come back any s-second." I stammered out. She pulled back for a second.

"Then let's make this quick." She pushed us both onto the bed.

…

I laid my head on Annabeth's half naked chest (She had her bra back on). She played with my hair and stared at the ceiling.

"Annabeth, can I ask you something? It's been on my mind for a while." She took a deep breath.

"It's because I still think he will change." She answered my unasked question.

"What?" I asked dumbfound.

"I'm still with him because I think he will change. He used to be this nice, caring guy and I feel like he'll go back to being that guy I fell in love with." I felt a pang in my chest when she said she fell in love with him. I lifted my head to look her in the eyes.

"You don't have to. You can leave him." I voiced my thoughts.

"You _can_ be with someone else. You can have someone who actually cares about you. Someone who will treat you the way you should be treated. Someone who actually loves you." _Preferably me_ , I added in my mind. I sat up on my knees, putting the sheet over my lap to cover up my bare parts. I kept rambling.

"Annabeth, please. Leave him. I'm begging you." She sat up and covered her chest.

"Percy. I can't. I love him. I'd never forgive myself if I did." I threw my hands up in frustration.

"And you think he cares about you? Babe, he _abuses_ you! When can you realize that what he is doing is wrong?" She bit her lip.

"Percy, I just… I can't leave him. He'll change. I know he will." I grabbed her hand, giving up for now.

"Fine. But just promise me that if he keeps this up, that you'll leave him." She looked away from me and swallowed.

"Promise?" She slowly started nodding, teary eyed. I kissed her hand.

"Good."

 _SLAM!_

The front door was closed roughly. Annabeth and I froze.

"Annabeth! I know you're here! Jackson, I swear if you better not be with her!" Luke threatened throughout the house. Annabeth and I jumped up. I didn't even bother to cover up my naked body. We both ran around the room, trying to find a hiding spot for her.

"Go in the closet!" I whisper-yelled.

"That's the first place he'll look!" She whisper-yelled back. Luke's loud footsteps echoed throughout the cabin. I led her back to the bed.

"Hide under there! Hurry!" She got under it and I quickly laid back down on my bed. I tried not to put all my weight on the bed since Annabeth was under it. Luke burst through the door. I tried my best to act like I didn't know why he was here.

I jumped and covered myself up with sheet.

"Luke! What are you doing here?!" He was fuming. He glared at me.

"Where is she?!" He yelled at me.

"Who?" I asked in a shocked voice. He laughed humorlessly and waved his finger at me.

"I know she's here! I just know!" He looked around the room. Annabeth was right.

The first place he looked was in the closet. He growled and shut the closet doors when he saw that she wasn't in there. He looked around and saw the sheets. He stomped over to me and pulled the sheets from me. I yelped and put my arm over my bare part.

"Luke! What the fuck are you doing?!" He clenched his jaw.

"Why are you naked?" He said in a cold voice. I blushed.

"Well, I'm here all alone and I have needs but since I don't have a girlfriend, I had to-" he shut his eyes and his lip curled in disgust. He waved his hands.

"Just stop right there!" He picked up the sheets and threw them at me. He began to leave but then stopped at the doorway. He looked back at me.

"You sure you haven't seen her?" He asked in a weirdly quiet voice. I nodded. He gave my room one last glance before sighing and leaving.

It wasn't until I heard the front door slam shut, that I called Annabeth back up.

She crawled out from under the bed and hurriedly put her clothes on. She put on her last shoe and rushed out of my room, not even bothering to say bye. I stayed sitting up for a moment before letting out a deep breath and falling back down on my bed.

 _Wow… That was close._

 **Hey, sorry for not updating in a while but I'm here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh and I saw Paper Towns today! I was about half way done with the book when I saw the movie so yeah. Spoiled some stuff for me. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, thanks for reading and thanks for everything.**

 **Bye!**

 **R &R**


End file.
